Descendants of Thomas Hugh Buckingham Sr. (1824-1898)
Descendants List *1-Thomas Hugh Buckingham Sr. (1824-1898) *sp-Harriot A Richardson (1822-c1853) *. 2-Katherine Hamilton Buckingham (c1847-c1930) *. sp-George Chalmers (c1837-?) *. . 3-Kate Harriot Chalmers (1870-1923) *. . sp-William Post (1863-1930) *. . 3-George Chalmers (c1872-?) *. . 3-William Chalmers (c1873-?) *. . 3-Thomas Hugh Chalmers (1883-1918) *. . sp-Margaret Brown *. . sp-Winifred Cherry *. 2-William E Pierson Buckingham (c1851-?) *. sp-Cassandra Stevenson (c1854-1922) *sp-Eliza Pierson Richardson (1834-1915) *. 2-Thomas Hugh Buckingham Jr. (1859-1925) *. sp-Minnie Alice Holmes (1865-1943) *. . 3-Bert S Holmes Buckingham (1882-?) *. . . 4-Walter Harlow Buckingham (1916-1987) *. . 3-Thomas Hugh Buckingham III (1883-1965) *. . sp-Lottita Correa (1882-1978) *. . 3-Katherine Hamilton Buckingham (1885-1938) *. . sp-Joseph Sydney Koford (1883-1930) *. . . 4-Katherine Mae Koford (1914- ) *. . . sp-William? Wallace *. . . . 5-Janet Koford Wallace *. . . . sp-Ron Tilson *. . . . . 6-Lincoln Tilson *. . . . 5-Lorna Koford Wallace *. . . . sp-Bennett Berke *. . . . . 6-Dana Berke *. . . . . 6-Leslie Berke *. . . . 5-Scott Koford Wallace *. . . . sp-Patricia Valdes *. . . . . 6-Marco Wallace *. . . . . 6-Nicole Wallace *. . . 4-Carl Buckingham Koford (1915-1979) *. . . sp-Mary Ramage (1923-1953) *. . . . 5-Rolf Ramage Koford *. . . . sp-Bonita Bowen *. . . . . 6-Amelia Koford *. . . . . 6-Anthony Koford *. . . . 5-Carla Mary Koford *. . . . 5-Christi Ann Koford *. . . . sp-Morris Randolph Mitchell *. . . . . 6-Griffin Koford Mitchell *. . . sp-Susanne Sommer *. . . . 5-Erik Jens Koford *. . . . sp-Giselle Chan *. . . . . 6-Kimberlyn Joy Koford *. . . . . 6-Joanna Kay Koford *. . . . . 6-Christopher Jens Koford *. . . 4-Hugh Stetson Koford (1920-1982) *. . . sp-Vivian Elaine Ulvin (1920-1987) *. . . . 5-Karinne Elisabeth Koford *. . . . sp-Richard Lee Bauer *. . . . . 6-Trevor Joseph Bauer *. . . . . sp-Molly Marie Morrison Bauer *. . . . . . 7-Morgan Ansel Bauer *. . . . . . 7-Camille Marie Bauer *. . . . . 6-Robyn Elizabeth Bauer *. . . . 5-Joseph Stanley Koford *. . . . sp-Carol Brydon *. . . . . 6-Kristina Marie Koford *. . . . . 6-Rebecca Anne Koford *. . . sp-Barbara Shepherd *. . 3-Walter Holmes Buckingham Sr. (1887-1947) *. . sp-Ione Morris (1895-1978) *. . . 4-Walter Holmes Buckingham Jr. *. . . 4-Morris H Buckingham (1918-1974) *. . . sp-Ruth Edith Elliot (1920-1999) *. . . . 5-Jeffery Hamilton Buckingham *. . . . 5-Gregory Fenton Buckingham *. . . . 5-Lindsey Adams Buckingham *. . . . sp-Kristen Messner *. . . . . 6-William Gregory Buckingham *. . . . . 6-Leelee Buckingham *. . . . . 6-Stella Buckingham *. . . 4-Charles F Buckingham (c1920- ) *. . . 4-Nancy Buckingham (c1924- ) *. . 3-Paul Douglas Buckingham (1891-1932) *. . sp-Minnie McCarron (c1892-?) *. . 3-Elise Pierson Buckingham (1893-1949) *. . sp-James Fulton Kutz (1880-1976) *. . 3-Rhoda Irma Buckingham (1894-1971) *. . sp-Earl B Montgomery *. . 3-George Richardson Buckingham (1897-1950) *. . sp-Ruth Teresa Fotheringham (1898-2000) *. . . 4-Thomas Hugh Buckingham This data should be removed. It was lifted from another site, and the data isn't all correct. No, I will not edit it because I don't like that it was "stolen". Notes *If you have any additions or corrections please contact WilliamShade@gmail.com. Thanks. Contributors Will 08:30, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Buckingham